Tomorrow's Way
by cannarykin
Summary: Aku ingin tahu, rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Kakakku, Ryouta. aku bingung kenapa dia menyembunyikannya. apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku yang sudah tak ada dalam ingatanku? Kenapa? aku ingin tahu. "Maaf, Ryou-nii aku hanya-"/"SEKALI AKU BILANG GAK BOLEH, YA GAK BOLEH!"/"Tapi... Kenapa?"
1. Chapter 1 : Prolouge

**Tomorrow's Way**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Ga-Je, buatan amatir n orang yg gatau apa-apa.**

**Pairing : OC x Kuroko #for now, bisa berubah seiring dengan bertambahnya Chara (?)**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama semata... nanodayo (midorima : WOOYY! ITU PUNYA GUE! | Canna_kin : diem lu. #tonjok | midorima : #kacamata retak. pingsan)**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy!**

**Prolouge**

* * *

"Kuroko-kun. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan.", ujar gadis manis yang berambut pinkish-white itu kepada Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ada apa? Mashiro-san?", Tanya Kuroko dengan nada monotone-nya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko-kun.", jawab gadis itu. Tak bergeming. Suaranya sangat jelas, tak dapat didengar suara yang menunjukkan bahwa dia malu ataupun ragu-ragu. Semua terdengar dengan lembut, yang memang sudah menjadi pembawaannya, dan jernih ditelinga Kuroko.

Hening melanda mereka. Ditambah lagi, ekspresi Kuroko yang tetap _expressionless. _Membuat gadis yang disebut Mashiro ini sedikit tertekan, secerca rasa takut dari matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya itupun terlihat, walau hanya sedikit.

Tidak ada jawaban. Saat Mashiro mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, Kuroko sudah menghilang entah kemana, tanpa jawaban dari pernyataan cinta Mashiro.

.::..::..::.

Semua berakhir begitu saja. Sejak saat itu, Mashiro tak pernah bertemu dengan Kuroko lagi. Bukan karena Kuroko menghindar darinya, tapi karena Mashiro harus kembali ke Alice Academy*. Air mata yang terasa hangat menetes dengan indah melalui pipi milik Mashiro yang seputih salju. _Tapi, setidaknya dia telah mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya_, pikir Mashiro dalam hati.

_Selamat tinggal, sampai berjumpa lagi… Kuroko Tetsuya-kun_.

* * *

note * = bagi yang uda liat/baca gakuen alice pasti ngerti (A/N: ini bukan crossover, cuma minjem setting aja :P), alice academy adalah sebuah perguruan tempat dimana anak-anak berkekuatan supernatural berkumpul, dan tidak boleh meninggalkan akademi sebelum umur mereka 20 tahun*seingat saiya..

bagi pembaca atau yang lain (?) : uwaaa~~ aku merasa asing disini! aku gak ngerti? aDakah yang bersukarela buat bantuin jadi 'mentor'? onegai~onegai~ONEGAIIII!

**bila ada kesalahan kata, typo, ga-je, atau sulit dimengerti... itu emang karna author yang amatiran -.- gomeeenn **

**TBC mungkin, kalau cerita ini disambut dengan baik oleh masyarakat (?)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Step-Brother, Kise Ryouta

**Tomorrow's Way**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Ga-je, typo, Mbulet, tak berujung, amatiran.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya memiliki OC- Mashiro**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 : Step-Brother, Kise Ryouta**

* * *

**Mashiro's POV**

Ah. Hujan. Untung aku sudah masuk ke rumah—mungkin, lebih tepatnya mansion. Kini aku sedang terduduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, bersama dengan barang bawaanku. Kenapa aku ada disini? Oh, ya. Aku sudah kehilangan Alice-ku, dan sekarang aku dipulangkan. Tapi… kenapa ya? Seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat apapun selain kejadian yang tadi? Mungkinkah—tidak. Tidak mungkin. Mereka tak akan berani menghapus ingatanku.

"Mashirocchi, kau kenapa-ssu? Pusing?", Tanya seseorang. Aku mendongak ke atas agar dapat melihat wajah seseorang itu dengan jelas.

Kuning. Maniknya berwarna kuning keemasan, dengan rambut natural-blonde-nya. Siapa pria ini? Apa aku mengenalnya?

Aku tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Dan terus memandanginya dengan tatapan heran. Kurasa dugaanku benar, mereka telah menghapus sebagian besar ingatanku.

"Oh ya, kurasa kau tak tahu namaku, ya..", ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sungkan. Dia tertawa lemah. "Namaku, Kise Ryouta. Aku adalah kakakmu, tapi kita beda ibu..".

"Kise… Ryouta… berarti aku … Kise Mashiro?", tanyaku padanya sambil menunjuk pada diriku sendiri. Pandanganku masih belum lepas dari manik keemasannya yang memikat.

Dia tersenyum kearahku. "Iya-ssu!" katanya bersemangat. "Karena kita seumuran, mulai besok kau sekolah di SMA Kaijou. Papa masih di Amerika, jadi aku yang mengurusmu," jelasnya non-stop. Sepertinya dia menikmatinya.

**Normal POV**

"Ryouta-san," panggil Mashiro pada Kise dengan sopan. Kelihatannya dia masih belum terbiasa dengan Kise yang berperan sebagai kakaknya.

"Onii-chan –ssu!" bantah Kise manja, sambil menggembungkan pipinya. _Manis sekali, _pikir Mashiro dalam hati. Tapi dia masih bersikeras memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ryouta-san', dan hal itu membuat Kise tak nyaman. Ia diperlakukan seperti…'Orang Asing'.

Tidak nyaman dengan sikap Kise yang memaksa, akhirnya Mashiro mengambil sebuah keputusan, "Baiklah, Ryou-nii," katanya, sedikit terpaksa.

Kise tersenyum lebar. Merasa menang. Sekilas, dia melihat setitik rona merah pada pipi Mashiro. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kise langsung menggunakan pelukan mautnya pada Mashiro. "Uwaa~ Mashirocchi!" terikanya di dekat telinga Mashiro.

"Ryo..Ryou-n..nii…agh..gak….bi—sa na..fas…!"

"Gomen!", Kise melepas pelukannya. dan mendapati Mashiro sudah terkapar tak berdaya. "Mashirocchi!"

.::..::..::.

_Keesokan harinya, di SMA Kaijou, jam istirahat…_

Mereka, Mashiro dan Kise, berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju atap sekolah untuk makan bekal yang mereka bawa. Mashiro merasa agak gugup, karena sejak mereka masuk melalui gerbang tadi pagi banyak mata yang menatapnya. Ada yang menatap dengan tatapan kagum dan ada juga yang menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ryou-nii, aku sebaiknya masuk klub apa ya?", tanya Mashiro, memecah keheningan diantara mereka, walaupun suasana sekitar sangat ramai. Ramai dengan fans Kise yang menggila. Mashiro hanya tersemyum pasrah melihat kakanya yang terus saja melambaikan tangan dan menebar senyuman pada para fansnya itu.

"Ikut fans-klub ku aja-ssu!", usulnya bercanda.

Mashiro tak menghiraukan usulan asal Kakaknya, "Gimana kalau aku ikut basket?"

"Err… Mashirocchi, kupikir itu adalah ide yang buruk." Tiba-tiba mood Kise berubah. Entah mengapa, matanya menatap Mashiro dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan. Sakit, Mashiro merasakan hal itu.

"Memang ada apa dengan basket, Ryou-nii? Bukannya kau kemarin berkata kalau **'hobi dan keahlian adalah basket dan karaoke, eh.. kebalik!'** begitu," jawab Mashiro. Mencoba mencari tahu kenapa Kakaknya berekspresi seperti itu.

"Terserah kamu saja deh, Mashirocchi. Yang penting, kamu jadi _manager_ kan?", tanya Kise khawatir pada adiknya.

"Kupikir, aku tak memiliki kriteria untuk menjadi pemain basket, Ryou-nii…", Mashiro _sweat-drop_. Heran dengan jalan pikiran kakaknya yang seperti benang ruwet, sampai sekarang dia masih terheran-heran mengapa kakaknya bisa masuk kelas 1-A.

.::..::..::.

Duduk bersandar di tembok. Memandang langit biru. Mata Mashiro langsung terbelalak kaget melihat warna langit cerah tanpa awan itu. Warna yang sudah tak asing baginya.

_**"Langitnya cerah ya?"** _

Sekejap, sebuah serpihan ingatan muncul di kepala Mashiro. Ingatan masa lalunya.

"Mashirocchi, kau tak makan _sandwich_ mu?", tanya Kise yang sudah membuka kotak bekal mereka dan mulai mengambil porsi bagiannya.

Mashiro hanya mengangguk pelan. Masih terfikir tentang serpihan memori yang muncul kembali dalam ingatannya, _tadi itu… siapa?_

"Ryou-nii, saat aku masih SMP… Aku berada di luar atau didalam Alice Academy?", tanya Mashiro sambil menggigit ujung sandwich yang berbentuk prisma segitiga itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, aku tak memiliki kenangan tentang ku dimasa SMP, " balas Mashiro.

"Masa lalu, adalah masa lalu. Bila masa lalu itu hilang, tak perlu kita bersusah payah mencarinya. Pikirkanlah apa yang ada di hadapanmu dan raihlah masa depan yang indah, Mashirocchi…", ujar Kise sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum hangat dengan semburat kesedihan—lagi. _Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi, Ryou-nii…_

Mashiro tak berani bertanya lebih jauh. Tetapi, dia merasa ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Dan dia sudah bertekad untuk mencarinya.

* * *

**TBC**

**.**

**Gaahh! bingung. Entah mengapa aku langsung pusing kalo bikin yang panjang-panjang #pingsan.**

**.**

** UseMyImagination : yang hilang bukan Kuroko, setelah kejadian itu, si Mashironya pergi dan... yaa gitu deh. mentor buat nunjukin hal-hal penting yang berhubungan dengan ini... -.- #sumpah, ada beberapa yang aku masih ga ngerti. kayak singkatan.2 dan istilah.2. btw thanks buat reviewnya, _you're my first reviewers._ :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Practise Match with Seirin

**Tomorrow's Way**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Ga-je, typo, Mbulet, tak berujung, amatiran.**

**Pairing : _tak terdeteksi (?)_**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya memiliki OC- Mashiro**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 : Practice Match With Seirin**

* * *

Entah bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang memiliki rambur pinkish-white dan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya itu, bisa masuk ke Klub Basker Kaijou sebagai manager. Mungkin Kapten mereka, Kasamatsu Yukio sedang kerasukan setan. Sikapnya yang—bisa dibilang—garang, langsung meleleh ketika ada didepan Mashiro, Kise Mashiro. Seorang adik tiri dari Kise Ryouta, sang Model, dan Copy-Cat dari Generation of Miracles.

"Wahh, aku enggak nyangka Kasamatsu-senpai langsung menerimamu jadi manager begitu saja…", kata Kise pada Mashiro, terkagum-kagum. Mashiro sedang mengumpulkan bola-bola yang berserakan di gymnasium. Kise pun ikut membantu adiknya itu.

"Yukio-senpai sepertinya baik ya, dia—", kata Mashiro sambil tersenyum polos. "Tu-TUNGGU!", Kise menyela Mashiro, "Tadi kau memanggil Kasamatsu-senpai apa, Mashirocchi?", tanya Kise. Sedikit cemas—tidak, mungkin cemas sekali.

"Yukio-senpai? Kenapa? Ada yang salah?",tanya akan maksud kakaknya yang over-reacting itu.

"Geh?!", Kise tersentak, Mashiro hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-apaan-kau kepada kakaknya yang gak jelas itu. "Apa Kasamatsu-senpai tak memara—ITAII!", tiba-tiba saja dari belakang muncul Kapten Klub Basket Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio, yang menendang Kise dari belakang. Si korban pun tersungkur di lantai, sedangkan saksi mata hanya diam. Speechless.

"Hoi! Kise, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh! Kutendang nanti!" , ujar Kasamatsu sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia menatap Kise dengan tatapan 'kamu-nerusin-omonganmu-kubunuh-kau!', yang berhasil membuat Kise bergidik ngeri. "Tapi kau sudah menendangku, senpai…", keluh Kise tak berdaya.

"Yang menyuruh memanggil Yukio-senpai, itu Yukio-senpai sendiri… Ryou-nii," kata Mashiro sambil membantu Kise berdiri. Sedangkan, Kasamatsu hanya blush-ing blush-ing enggak jelas.

"Yahh… begitulah," celetuk Kasamatsu, kesemsem.

"Ehem, ehem. Mashiro-san, lusa mau ada practice match dengan SMA Seirin, dan..*blablablablablabla*", Kasamatsu mencoba membangun kembali composure-nya. Dan hal itu merupakan hal yang sulit, karena Mashiro menatap Kasamatsu dengan seksama. Menatap lurus ke matanya, membuat Kasamatsu sedikit grogi.

.::..::..::.

Sudah ditentukan, lusa akan diadakan pertandingan melawan SMA Seirin, yang bertempat di gymnasium Kaijou. Dan tentunya, sebagai manager harus mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan.

Langit sudah menunjukkan warna kemerah-merahannya. Sudah pukul 5 sore. Kise dan Mashiro memutuskan untuk segera pulang sebelum gelap. Diperjalanan, mereka berhenti di supermarket untuk membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Biasanya, yang memasak adalah Kise, bukan berarti Mashiro tak bisa memasak, hanya saja, Kise tak akan membiarkan adiknya melakukan hal yang menurutnya berbahaya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, dan kini sedang memasuki sebuah gang yang lumayan sepi. Ditambah lagi, sejak keluar dari supermarket, mereka dirundung oleh hawa kesunyian yang pekat. Kise memecah kesunyian itu, "Mashirocchi, saat practice match lusa, kau tak usah ikut. Pulanglah duluan," katanya, suaranya terdengar parau, walau nyaris tak terdengar seperti itu. Kise menundukkan wajahnya yang suram, menutup matanya dengan poni yang tersibak kedepan.

"Ryou-nii, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", tanya Mashiro. Penasaran. Dia merasa kakaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ehehe," Kise tertawa garing, "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok,"

"Ryouta-nii jangan bohong, aku bingung sama tingkahmu yang selalu saja menghindar dari pertanyaanku bila berhubungan dengan basket atau masa SMP-ku. Memangnya ada apa sih?". Kalimat Mashiro terdengar tenang, tetapi bila didengarkan dengan seksama akan terlihat bahwa Mashiro sedikit _frustrated _karena kelakuan Kise.

Sayangnya, Kise tak mengindahkan hal itu. "SUDAH KUBILANG TAK ADA APA-APA!", pekiknya. Langkah mereka pun terhenti.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kise marah pada adiknya. Mashiro menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, rasanya hampir menangis. Seharusnya, Mashiro tak protes seperti itu. Seharusnya, dia lebih mengerti posisi Kise.

Mashiro menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, Ryou-nii. Aku mengerti, lusa aku akan pulang duluan,"

Kise menghela nafas panjang, dan sedikit tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap kepala Mashiro dengan lembut. "Iya, aku juga minta maaf sudah berteriak. Baguslah kalau kau mengerti,"

.::..::..::.

Mashiro's POV

Besok. Hari dimana kakakku, yang—sepertinya—menyembunyikan sesuatu itu, melarangku untuk melihat pertandingannya. Alasannya sampai sekarang belum diketahui. Aku sudah bertanya pada Yukio-senpai, tetapi aku tak mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan. Senpai aneh itu malah kabur.

Dan hari ini, entah mengapa, Ryou-nii menyuruhku pulang duluan. Padahal hari ini bukan hari pertandingan dengan Seirin. Kakakku memang terkadang enggak rasional. Atau jangan-jangan Ryou-nii marah sama aku, dan enggak mau pulang bareng lagi?! Arghh! Sebaiknya aku minta maaf lagi.

Kemudian, aku mengambil tasku yang masih tertinggal di kelas. Dari jendela, aku melihat Ryou-nii keluar melalui gerbang utama. Lho? Bukannya hari ini ada latihan? Aku sih memang diijinkan hari ini oleh Yukio-senpai untuk tidak mengikuti latihan, tapi Ryou-nii? Ah, biarlah. Nanti akan kutanyakan, sebaiknya aku mengikuti kemana Ryou-nii akan pergi. Tapi, Ryou-nii pasti marah kalau aku tak mengindahkan perintahnya. ARGHH! TAPI AKU INGIN TAHU!Biarlah, kalau sembunyi pasti tidak akan ketahuan Ryou-nii.

Aku segera berlari turun ke lantai bawah. Untung saja tadi Ryou-nii masih dihadang oleh fans-fans nya, jadi aku punya waktu supaya tak kehilangan jejaknya.

Normal POV

Mashiro terus mengikuti Kise dari belakang, untungnya Kise tak menyadari keberadaan Mashiro sama sekali. Kise yang saat ini sedang berada di kereta api menuju Tokyo. _Mau apa Ryou-nii ke Tokyo?_, batin Mashiro heran.

Mashiro terus mengikutinya, walau sesekali harus terhenti karena melihat kakaknya yang masih sibuk dengan fans-fansnya yang melihat Kise berjalan melalui mereka. Mashiro heran, kenapa Kise tak menyamar ketika berada di luar sekolah.

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah sekolah yang memiliki papan bertuliskan 'SMA Seirin', didepannya. _SMA Seirin? Bukannya, ini SMA yang akan bertanding melawan Kaijou?,_ tanya Mashiro dalam hati.

Dia benar-benar bingung. Kenapa Kakaknya melarang dia datang ke practice match melawan Seirin. Memang ada apa dengan Seirin? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan tak terjawab yang dilontarkannya pada Kise? Kenapa Kise menyembunyikannya?

Mashiro terus melamun, memikirkan jawaban yang mungkin akan ketemu bila dia memikirkannya dalam-dalam, mencoba menyatukan pecahan puzzle. Namun hasilnya, nihil. Tak ada hal rasional yang terpikirkan. Walau Kise bukanlah orang yang rasional, tapi pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini.

"Eh? Mashirocchi?"

**TBC- _mungkin_**

**Entahlahh! aku bingung-bingung-bingung! mungkin ini crossover, tapi mungkin juga bukan**! BUNUH AKU.

**karna aku masih baru, bisa tolong kasi kritik dan saran? Review?**


End file.
